The present invention relates to mounting smart devices and, more particularly, to a smart device docking apparatus that mounts a smart device to a host device.
Students, office workers and professionals utilize a number of ubiquitous electronic tools in their daily lives, including a smart phone, and other portable devices such as a laptop computer, e-Reader, iPad® or other tablet. These other devices are hereinafter referred to as “host devices”. During a typical workday, these tools accompany an individual everywhere they go, from desk to conference room and back, on business travel, in the classroom. Yet each tool is utilized, managed, and accounted for separately.
As can be seen, there is a need for a docking apparatus that mounts a smart device to a hose device.